Who's the Father?
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Since when does Gil plus Sara equal black baby? Sara plays a little trick on Gil after he freaks out in the delivery room.


Who's the Father?

Special thanks to _The Smoose_ for the idea.

A/N: This was an idea I that The Smoose told me after I finished 'Very Sweet Revenge'. I won't be making a sequel but if you have ideas for pranks I would love to write the stories. This is a one shot; I will not be posting more chapters. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Seriously, you'd think they'd know by now…well, I own nothing.

"Sara, I have to go to work." Gil told his nearly nine month pregnant wife.

"Gil, you need to eat something." Sara picked up the plate that held his breakfast and started walking over to him.

"I'm going to be late. I'll stop by for lunch, ok?" Gil stood and kissed Sara on the lips quickly. "I have to go now." Gil stepped past Sara and towards the door.

"Ah!" Sara screamed and dropped the plate, making a loud noise, and grabbed her stomach.

Gil turned around and dropped his briefcase. "Sara?" he walked over to her and sat her down on a chair in the kitchen. "Sara, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry. But I am going to be late if I don't leave now."

"I'm not mad; I think the baby is coming."

"Coming now?" Sara nodded. "But it's two weeks early, it can't be coming now." He freaked.

"I now it's early, why don't you tell it to the baby!" Sara screamed.

"OK, ok, what now? What do we need to do?"

"We need to go to the hospital!" Sara never expected Gil to freak out like this. He was always the calm one throughout the pregnancy, but now that she was going into labor, he didn't know what way was up.

"Right, right." Gil just stood in front of Sara unmoving.

"Now would be a great time!"

"Oh, yes." Sara grunted, grabbed Gil's hand and squeezed when another contraction hit. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

When it passed she let go of his hand and told him, "It's alright, just a contraction." He looked relieved. "You should know this; you went to the maternity classes with me."

"I know, it's just, I can't think straight. My mind is blank."

"Should I call someone to give us a ride to the hospital?"

"No I can drive; I just need to sit down for a second." He took a seat next to her.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"You can't drive like this." Gil took out his phone and gave it to Sara. She dialed the phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Gil, where are you? You're late and we need the assignments." Catherine answered.

"Cath, it's Sara."

"Oh, sorry about that. Where's Gil, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, but I need you to pick me and Gil up at the house and take us to the hospital."

"Why, is the baby coming? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, my contractions started a couple minutes ago and when I told Gil he clamed up and he can't think straight."

"Are you talking about Gil Grissom, always knows what to do Gil Grissom?"

"I know, he is sitting next to me right now staring into space, muttering to himself."

"OK, I'm on my way. I'll call Ecklie and tell him to deal with shift. I'll turn my lights on and be there in five minutes."

"Thanks, Cath."

"And make sure Gil is breathing."

Sara let out a low chuckle. "I will. Bye."

"Bye. See you soon."

Sara handed the phone back to Gil and he looked at her disbelieving. "I could have driven."

"And you would have killed us on the way." Sara leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Today we are supposed to bring a life into the world, not lose some." He didn't seem to notice her joke and continued looking at her.

Catherine got there five minutes later, as promised, and loaded them both into the back seat of her car. Sara's contractions were still to far apart to worry. They got to the hospital easily and Gil went to sign her in and Catherine got Sara loaded in a wheel chair then went to help Gil.

Another pregnant woman was wheeled in and seated next to Sara. "Hi, I'm Angela." The black woman turned to Sara.

"Hi, I'm Sara."

"Are you as scarred as I am? This is my first and I am scarred out of my wits."

"My husband is worried enough for the both of us." She pointed at Gil arguing with a nurse and Catherine trying to hold him back.

"My husband is so calm, it's nerve racking. Almost like he has done this before."

"I had to get my friend to drive us here my husband is such a mess."

"Is this your first?"

"If it wasn't, I would hate to see what Gil looked like for the first." They both laughed. A contraction hit Sara and Angela grabbed her hand. When it finished Sara thanked her.

"No problem, I find it helps to see other people in pain, that's why we squeeze so hard." They laughed again. "Do you know if it is going to be a boy or a girl?"

"No, we wanted to be surprised. What about you?"

"I'm having a little girl. I'm so excited." Angela looked over to find her husband talking to Gil, trying to calm him down and laughed. Sara laughed to when she saw what Angela was looking at. "I would love to see your baby when it's born. Would you mind?"

"No, as long as you promise to let me see your little girl."

"Of course."

Gil came back and kneeled in front of Sara. "The doctor will be out shortly and take us to our room." He kissed her on the cheek. "Do you need anything?"

"No, but I think you need some fresh air, or at least coffee."

"I'm fine."

"Do it for me? Please."

"Ok." Gil left to get coffee.

"Hey, Sara." Catherine came to Sara.

"Catherine, this is Angela, Angela, this is Catherine. She is the one that brought me here."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Angela said.

"Like wise." Catherine turned to Sara. "Glad you got Gil to leave. He was ready to jump the nurse, this guy Frank had to help restrain him." Frank came over and sat next to Angela.

"Everyone, this is Frank. My husband." Angela introduced them all. "What room are we in?" she asked Frank.

"318."

"Cath, what about me?"

"324."

"I'll see you later." Angela told them as her doctor wheeled her away.

Gil came back and soon enough they were in their own room.

After several agonizingly slow hours, Sara was ready to finally push. Sara was doing her breathing and Gil looked as white as a ghost. "Ok, Sara, on this next contraction I want you to push." Sara let out a grunt and pushed as hard as she could and squeezed Gil's hand. Gil's eyes went huge and he fainted and his body fell limp to the floor. The doctor laughed and shook his head. "Do you have anyone else here that can help you, Mrs. Grissom?"

"Catherine Willows, she is in the waiting room."

"Ok, someone go find Catherine Willows and someone move Mr. Grissom to the other bed." The doctor commanded.

Catherine came into the room with her scrubs on and walked to Sara's side where Gil used to be. "What happened?"

"Gil fainted." Sara was pissed. "Men are useless."

"Yes, they are."

"Ok, I want you to continue to push on this contraction." Her doctor said. "Ok, push."

After another twenty minutes she heard the doctor say, "Ok, one more push and you should be done." Sara gave it all she had and the baby came out. "It's a girl. A beautiful, healthy girl. 7.14lbs, 16in." He handed the baby to Sara after she was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Hey, sweetie." Sara said and grabbed her little hand, and the fingers wrapped around her finger.

"Did you and Gil pick out a name yet?" Catherine asked.

"Katlyn Abigail Grissom."

"Pure, joy of the father. I like it."

There was a knock at the door then Angela was wheeled into the room. "Hey, how's the baby?"

"Little girl, Katlyn Abigail. You?"

"Camille Sadie. Perfect princess."

They talked awhile more and Catherine left. Both husbands fainted during the birth and they decided to give them a little pay back. They talked to the doctors and then Angela left with Katlyn and Sara held Camille.

Gil woke up and stood slowly. "Dr. Grissom, so nice of you to wake up. Would you like to see your little girl?"

He nodded and was brought over to Sara holding a pink blanket. He smiled and kissed Sara on the cheek before looking down at the baby. He was taken back at first. He looked at the baby closer then at Sara. Sara smiled shyly in return. "I need to tell you something." Gil backed up and looked at his wife. "It was only once, after a tough case."

"Are you trying to tell me you cheated on me?"

"Warrick never-"

"You cheated on me with Warrick!" he shouted. It was all Sara could do to hold her smile back.

"I never thought in a million years that this was his child. I never guessed…" she trailed off. Catherine came in and smile, she was in on the joke. Gil looked mad as hell and all Sara did was nod at Catherine.

"Where you ever going to tell me?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Why?"

"We had a rough case and e and Warrick both went to his house afterward. His wife wasn't home and you were still at work. After I felt so bad I left and went straight back to work and we never talked about it again."

Gil was bright red with anger. She could hear his heart racing. Warrick entered the room, unaware of the trick being played. "Hey, how's the bundle of joy?" he started walking over to Sara and Gil turned to Warrick fuming.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What are you talking about?" He looked at the baby. "Hey don't look at me, I didn't do anything."

"Stop lying. I heard the whole story." Gil clenched his fists and was ready to go after Warrick when the door opened and Angela was wheeled in. Sara burst into laughter and Gil turned to look at her. The doctor brought the babies to the right mothers and then left. "What in the name of…"

"That's what you get for leaving me alone in the delivery room." He still looked confused. "This is Angela; we decided to play tricks on you and Frank because you both fainted."

"It was a joke?" he asked relieved.

"Gil, meet your daughter, Katlyn Abigail Grissom."

"Why wasn't I clued in on this?" Warrick asked.

"I wanted to see how you would react." Sara laughed.

He turned to Gil. "You fainted?" he laughed. "I have to go tell the guys this. Congrates, you two." He left them alone with Angela.

Frank entered the room laughing. "You got me good, Angie." He looked around the room. "Mr. Grissom, I hear they tricked you too." He laughed. Gil nodded seriously. "Lighten up." Frank laughed. Gil let out a long breath and shook his head.

END!

Please Review!

A/N: I hope you liked it because I loved writing it.


End file.
